It is known to provide articles of sanitary ware, such as shower trays, with an anti-slip surface in the form a coating that gives a rough surface finish. However, such coatings tend to have a lifetime that is shorter than the lifetime of the article to which it is applied. Also, applying and re-applying the coating can be difficult and inconvenient.
It is also known to provide anti-slip surfaces in the form of spaced apart raised formations on the shower tray. In order to facilitate comfort, cleaning and manufacture, the formations are relatively large, rounded and widely spaced, which limits their anti-slip performance. In particular, known anti-slip surfaces of this type tend to fail to meet modern anti-slip standards, such as the pendulum coefficient of friction test defined by British Standard BS 7976: Parts 1-3, 2002 and A1, 2003.
It would be desirable to provide an anti-slip surface that is durable, exhibits high anti-slip properties and is relatively easy to clean.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
A first aspect of the invention provides an article comprising at least one face having an anti-slip surface, the anti-slip surface comprising a plurality of spaced apart projections raised with respect to the respective face, said projections having a top surface and a side extending between said top surface and said respective face, and wherein each projection is shaped to have an angular edge between said top surface and said side, and wherein each projection has a height of between 0.5 mm and 1.5 mm and a top surface with an area of between 3 mm2 and 64 mm2, adjacent projections being spaced apart by between 10 mm and 16 mm.
From a second aspect, the invention provides an article comprising at least one face having an anti-slip surface, the anti-slip surface comprising a plurality of spaced apart projections raised with respect to the respective face, said projections having a top surface and a side extending between said top surface and said respective face, and wherein each projection is shaped to have an angular edge between said top surface and said side, the side being shaped to flare outwardly at the base of the projection. Preferably, each projection has a height of between 0.5 mm and 1.5 mm and a top surface with an area of between 3 mm2 and 64 mm2, adjacent projections being spaced apart by between 10 mm and 16 mm.
Preferably, said angular edge is right angled.
Preferably, said angular edge is annular, extending around the periphery of said top surface.
In preferred embodiments, at least a peripheral portion of, and preferably the whole of, said top surface is flat.
Typically, the side is shaped such that it is substantially perpendicular to the top surface at said edge.
Preferably said top surface is circular.
Advantageously the projections are rigid (non-deformable). The preferred projections do not deform in response to the weight of a user standing or stepping on the anti-slip surface.
In preferred embodiments the side is shaped to flare outwardly at the base of the projection. Typically at least a lower part of the side is curved in transverse cross-section flaring outwardly at the base of the projection. Optionally the side is curved from said the edge to the respective face. Advantageously, the transverse cross-sectional curvature of the side is such that the side is tangential to the top surface at the edge. The side may have a transverse cross-sectional curvature with a constant radius. The size of the constant radius may be the same as the height of the projection. In preferred embodiments, said radius is between 0.5 mm and 1 mm, more preferably between 0.6 mm and 0.9 mm, and is most preferably 0.75 mm.
In some embodiments, said side comprises an upper portion, which forms the edge and extends from the edge part way to the respective face, and a flared lower portion extending from said upper portion to said respective face, wherein said upper portion is substantially perpendicular with said top surface. Preferably said lower portion of the side has a transverse cross-sectional curvature with a constant radius. Preferably the size of the constant radius is the same as the height of the lower portion. In preferred embodiments said radius is between 0.15 mm and 0.35 mm, more preferably between 0.2 mm and 0.3 mm, and is most preferably 0.25 mm.
In preferred embodiments the overall height of each projection is between 0.6 mm and 0.9 mm, and is most preferably 0.75 mm.
In embodiments having said upper portion, the height of the upper portion is preferably between 0.3 mm and 0.7 mm, preferably between 0.4 mm and 0.6 mm, most preferably 0.5 mm.
In embodiments having said lower portion, the height of the lower portion is between 0.1 mm and 0.5 mm, more preferably between 0.15 mm and 0.35 mm, most preferably 0.25 mm.
Typically the area of the top surface is between 9 mm2 and 36 mm2, most preferably being 20.25 mm2. In preferred embodiments said top surface is circular and has an area of between 3.14 mm2 and 50.27 mm2, more preferably between 7.07 mm2 and 28.27 mm2, the most preferred value being 15.90 mm2.
Preferably the projections are arranged in an array comprising rows and columns of said projections. It is preferred that said array is a regular array, preferably a regular rectangular array.
In preferred embodiments the spacing between adjacent projections, in particular the respective centre of adjacent projections, e.g. a centre point on the top surface, in any row or column is between 10 mm and 16 mm, more preferably between 11 mm and 13 mm, most preferably being 12 mm.
It is preferred that all of the projections in the array are of substantially uniform shape.
Preferably all of the projections in the array are of substantially uniform height.
Preferably all of the projections in the array are of substantially uniform size.
In preferred embodiments said projections are non-deformable.
It is preferred that said projections are integrally formed with said respective face.
In a preferred application said article is a tray for a shower or wet room. The tray has a face on which a user stands during use, the face being provided with said anti-slip surface.
Advantageously, said article is a moulded article, said projections being integrally formed, by moulding, with said at least one face.
From another aspect, the invention provides an anti-slip surface comprising a plurality of spaced apart projections raised with respect to the respective face, said projections having a top surface and a side extending between said top surface and said respective face, and wherein each projection is shaped to have an angular edge between said top surface and said side, and wherein, preferably, each projection has a height of between 0.5 mm and 1.5 mm and a top surface with an area of between 3 mm2 and 64 mm2, adjacent projections being spaced apart by between 10 mm and 16 mm.
From a further aspect, the invention provides a tray for a shower or wet room, said tray comprising at least one face having an anti-slip surface, the anti-slip surface comprising                a plurality of spaced apart projections raised with respect to the respective face, said projections having a top surface and a side extending between said top surface and said respective face,        wherein each projection has a height of between 0.5 mm and 1.5 mm and a top surface with an area of between 3 mm2 and 64 mm2, adjacent projections being spaced apart by between 10 mm and 16 mm,and wherein each projection is shaped to have an angular edge between said top surface and said side.        
Advantageously, the anti-slip surface exhibits high anti-slip properties while being comfortable and easy to clean.
Further advantageous aspects of the invention will be apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art upon review of the following description of specific embodiments and with reference to the accompanying drawings.